Shock
by Miki 4.0
Summary: Amu's in shock, Ikuto's angry and tadase's gunna get it.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hey, this is just a one-shot that popped into my head one day and I hope you like it.

I don't not own Shugo Chara

* * *

(Amu's POV)

I just lay on my bed stunned by the resent occurrences and trying to seek comfort by hugging one of my many pillows to my chest as I still felt the stinging sensation in my cheek.

(Ikuto POV)

Deciding to visit Amu today I jumped from roof to roof thinking about ways to make her blush that lovely colour again until I reached on of my favorite places: Her balcony. Today though she wasn't there drinking milk or gazing at the moon. The place instead of full of life and happiness looked to dreary and depressive. I noticed the soft glow of light indicating she was in her room and I crept up to the door. I peaked inside to see where my opportunity to intrude would arrive but was both saddened and angered at the picture in front of me.

There my Amu lay curled around a pillow and clutching it with all her might and what horrifying me the most was her face. Her hair seemed limp and her eyes a dull gold compared to the bright orbs that normally gleamed and most importantly the thing that angered me most. The cut on her cheek inside what appeared to be a dark red hand mark.

With my anger at its breaking point I quickly shoved the door open and rushed to her side.

(Amu POV)

I heard the balcony door open vigorously but I took no note. I was still in shock. Well that was until a warm hand cupped my cheek but I flinched away from it to look into the eyes of its owner. With blue orbs staring back at me I felt calm. Almost serene but it was a shock as instead of those joking eyes and cocky smirk there was worry and anger etched into his face.

'Ikuto...' I whispered in shock, conserned about his current mood.

'What happened?' he demanded in a soft tone but I could hear an underlying emotion of anger

'I don't want to talk about it' I muttered and tuned my body and face away from him turning to the wall that was behind me but was softly turned over again .

'Please' I couldn't help but lay there in another state of shock. Never had I heard Ikuto mutter such a word or have it drenched with so much concern but I couldn't answer it was still to much of a shock so I just sat up and hugged him.

(Ikuto POV)

I had practically begged for her to tell me but she hugged me and my hands instinctively wrapped around her small frame. I felt my shirt getting wet so I picked her up and sat on the bed with her curled up on my lap with her head in the crook of my neck and began gently rubbing her back as I tried to stop her tears.

'Tadase confessed to me' Amu whispered. With those 4 words my world shattered and I became stiff and rigid.

'He confessed to amulet heart... Again' she whispered again and I felt my heart become a little lighter.

'I said no...' she started whimpering again '...and he hit me' at that moment my fist and jaw clenched and I started to shake with a boiling anger but Amu was crying again so letting go of my anger for the time being I gently grasped her chin and made her face me.

'shhh. Its okay. Its his lost he doesn't like you for you. He doesn't know what he's missing' I said with the utmost sincerity and hugged her again.

'Thankyou' I heard her mutter.

I felt her breathing even after a while and gently lay her on her bed. She looked much better compared to earlier and the depressing aura that was around her was lifting slightly.

I kissed her forehead.

'I love you Amu' I whispered in her ear and headed for the balcony.

Jumping out i began the hunt for a certain _kiddy king_.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

M.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ikuto POV)

Jumping away from my Amu's house the hunt had begun.

(Tadase POV)

I had confessed to my beloved Amulet Heart the other day for her to reject me like _I_ was common filth. So I dealt with her belligerent excuse for an owner to gain my prize and now that Amu was disheartened Amulet Heart could take her rightful place in her mind and next to me. My plan was full prof.

(Ikuto POV)

I took the shortcut through the park to Tadase's house any to discover him there on the bench his head huddled over but a devious grin plastered on his face stretching from one ear to the other. Kinda creped me out a little bit.

I landed from a tree behind him silently not letting my presents be known yet until I heard him mutter words.

'Stupid Amu... Full prof plan... Amulet heart... Mine'

I could not contain my anger as my hand clamped down on his shoulder roughly and dragged him from his seat and turned him to face me. Making eye contact I mad my expression show my true emotion and as his eyes turned to dinner place I knew I'd got him.

Suddenly his eyes gained a spark and his face more confident. He'd chara changed, the scared child needed an ego boost and from experience I knew it was easy to pop.

Donning my own cat ears and smirk I prepared myself to get even.

(Tadase POV)

Damn cat thief appeared out of nowhere to cause trouble for no reason but with a quick chara change with Keseki I knew tonight would be the night I would defeat Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I yelled my manly heroic battle cry to show him that I meant business and lunged.

I threw myself at him eyes clutched tight in anticipation only to be met with air then the cold hard pavement. Turning myself around quickly I was him on the floor. My inner self yelled success. I must have gotten him with the battle yell.

(Ikuto POV)

Kiddy King suddenly yelled a high pitched whiny cry before lunging at me with his eyes closed but he couldn't get me, I had already hit the floor facing the opposite direction to him. I heard him land and couldn't contain it any longer. I burst into a fit of laughs clutching my stomach and tears leaking from my eyes. This never happened before but it was just to funny. His high pitched scream had gotten me but not in the way I think he led himself to believe.

Getting a hold on myself I reminded myself on why I was really here and grabbed his collar. My claws appeared and I traced them lightly on his cheek. The exact side he had hurt Amu's.

'Leave Amu alone' I whispered my voice low and deadly before slicing his cheek with the mark he had left Amu.

Blood escaped his wound and trickled down the blades attached to my hand. I watched it drip to the floor till I dropped him.

(Tadase POV)

I watched my own blood trickle down the thief's blades and fainted. Royalty should not see there own blood spilt but in all honesty I was petrified that Ikuto had found out about that incident with Amulet Hearts body that Amu just happened to inhabit.

(Ikuto POV)

I may have considered him a brother at one point in my life but now as he lay on the floor, his chara standing over him with a disapproving gaze like the filth that _he _was I felt nothing for him for he hurt MY Amu.

I had gotten some reviews and people wanted to know what would/could happen next. Hope you enjoyed.

M.


End file.
